


Save Me: Part 2

by jordanpf93



Series: Save Me [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Anxiety, Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Depression, Everyone is in a relationship and Pidge mocks them endlessly, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff and Smut, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), Grief, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Keith (Voltron) Being an Asshole, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, Lance (Voltron) Being a Little Shit, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance has a daddy kink, M/M, Pidge | Katie Holt is Savage, Self-Esteem Issues, Shadam, Shameless Smut, Siblings, broganes, everyone is a mess, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 19:19:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15780441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordanpf93/pseuds/jordanpf93
Summary: The Sequel to Save Me.Keith and Lance navigate the ups and downs of a real relationship while their friends and family go through problems of their own.





	1. A Whole New World

**Author's Note:**

> I'm glad that you guys enjoyed my first fic! I decided to keep it going while incorporating more characters into the story. Thank you for all of the love that I've received over the course of the last three weeks since I originally posted. I hope I can keep the magic flowing and you guys happy! Happy reading!

“Keith!” a voice called, dragging his name out.

Keith cracked an eye open. Not all the way, just enough of a sliver to see his boyfriend in the doorway of their bedroom, leaning against the doorway with his arms folded across his chest. He closed his eye as quick as he could, hoping Lance didn’t catch the small movement. His one day to sleep in, he wasn’t going to let Lance ruin it for him.

“You think I didn’t see that look, sneak?” Lance questioned, clearly not impressed with Keith’s evasive tactics. Keith balled his fists and smacked them at his sides on the bed. Lance rolled his eyes, looking at his nailbeds, waiting for Keith’s temper tantrum to subside. Keith didn’t have them often, but sleep carried an unequivocal importance with him and he didn’t get near enough of it.

“Come on, Lance!” Keith whined, to no avail. “I need this. It’s the only day I’ve got to sleep in.” Keith rolled over, covering himself with the comforter and burying his bedhead under his single pillow. Suddenly, the cold air of the room enclosed around Keith’s almost naked body. “Lance!”

Keith rolled back over and Lance looked unfazed, holding the comforter hostage. Keith sat up, pouting. College might have ended a few weeks ago, but the long days at the police academy were kicking his ass on top of all of the venues for Lance’s restaurant he had been dragged to in the last six months since the majority of his family’s restaurant had been left to him. Marco and Veronica had taken charge of running the one back home, but Lance had wanted to expand.

“Keith, we have an appointment in an hour.” Lance snapped impatiently. He had been hanging on to this like a dog with a bone. Some of these places they had seen several times already, but Lance was convinced that none of them had the right feel. Keith had tried to convince him that he wasn’t going to find anything like back home this far north in the city, but Lance was determined.

“Lance, I love you, but can’t you go to this one without me?” Keith asked, he was so tired that he could barely keep his eyes open. And the fact that Lance hated driving because it gave him anxiety only made things worse. God forbid he fall asleep at the wheel, he’d never hear the end of how he tried to kill Lance. Not that he was trying to be insensitive to Lance at all, but he was getting no sleep lately. Something had to give.

Lance sighed, sitting down on the bed next to Keith, taking his hand. “I’m sorry. I know I’ve been way more high strung than I usually am.” Lance apologized. That was an understatement. Lance was usually laidback and breezy. The Lance of the last few months had been an anxiety-riddled, neurotic mess. “I just need this to be perfect.” Keith sighed in a complicated mix of understanding and frustration. Everything lately always came back to Rosa. Keith knew that Lance just wanted to make her proud, but Keith was sure that she would be proud of him no matter where he opened the restaurant. Hell, she’d be proud of him for just opening one. For doing something on his own. Hell, Lance hadn’t even planned the new restaurant and Keith was already happy as hell for him. He’d come such a long way. They both had.

“I’ll go.” Keith caved, dragging himself out of bed only to be attacked by Lance. Lance laid a sloppy kiss on his lips.

“You, Mullet, are my favorite human being on the planet.” Lance exclaimed excitedly. “Thankyouthankyouthankyou.” Keith rolled his eyes in minor annoyance.

“Yep.” Keith managed, maintaining a grimace as he rifled through his dresser drawers for a clean shirt. He could hear Lance bustling around the apartment, getting his paperwork together as he pulled on his trademark black skinny jeans, a black t-shirt, his red and white jacket and his boots. He pulled on his gloves as he left the room and Lance gave him a onceover with a raised eyebrow.

“That’s what you’re wearing?” Lance asked skeptically as if Keith had the audacity to leave the house looking so unpresentable. Keith shrugged, returning Lance’s comment with a scowl.

“What’s wrong with this?” Keith asked, looking down at himself. “You’ve never had a problem with it before.” Lance tutted, shaking his head and Keith felt his cheeks get hot. “What.”

“Oh, nothing.” Lance said innocently, looking up at the ceiling. Keith rolled his eyes as he grabbed his wallet and keys off of the bar.

“Let’s get on with it then.” Keith sighed. As he walked to the door, Lance’s arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him in. Keith’s breath hitched in his chest. It was amazing to him that Lance could still make his heart skip like this. Seven months. They had managed to function in a relationship for seven months. The longest for either of them, Keith was sure of it. Lance kissed his neck and the place where his lips touched Keith’s skin burned with desire as the familiar jolt of electricity coursed through Keith’s veins.

“You don’t know what you do to me.” Lance whispered in his ear making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and goose flesh appear under the sleeves of his jacket. Keith felt himself melting into Lance and he loved the feeling.

“We’re going to be late.” Keith choked on the words as they came out as Lance launched a barrage of kisses on his neck. Lance groaned in frustration and Keith could have sworn he heard a low rumble escape his throat. “You dragged me out of bed for this, remember?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Lance said, a hint of disappointment coloring his voice. “Don’t remind me. I know I’m going to hear about this later. “Oh, I forgot to tell you, Marco is coming in tonight.”

“W-What?” Keith spluttered. “How long have you known about this?” Keith turned to face Lance.

“Oh, would you look at the time.” Lance said, trying and failing to distract Keith as he ran out the door. “What are you waiting for, Mullet, we’re gonna be late!” Lance dashed out the door and out of side as Keith slammed the door in frustration. Locking it behind him, he stomped with purpose to his car where Lance was waiting, purposely avoiding Keith’s withering stare.

“How long have you known that Marco was coming?” Keith asked again, unlocking the car. Lance continued to feign deafness as Keith opened his own door, refusing to unlock Lance’s.

“Come on, Keithy, it’s cold!” Lane whined, even though it was spring and warm out. It was kind of humid too, actually.

“Lance, it’s eighty-four degrees out.” Keith deadpanned. Keith watched, trying not laugh at Lance’s failed attempts at distracting him. They would have been almost cute if they weren’t half-assed and pathetic. And high ineffective. And at this point, moderately annoying. “Answer the question, Lance.”

“No.” Lance pouted, huffing and crossing his arms over his chest like a child.

“No?”

“No.”

“And why not?” Keith asked, rolling his eyes. He’d play Lance’s game. For now.

“Because you’ll be mad at me.” Lance said, sneaking a peek at Keith while also trying to hide the smirk on his face. Keith sighed in a dramatic fashion that Lance would’ve given his stamp of approval for if it weren’t being used on him.

“I will not.” Keith argued. “How long?” Lance returned Keith’s sigh with an even more dramatic one of his own.

“Three weeks.” Lance muttered, back to avoiding Keith’s gaze. Keith’s eyes widened in shock.

“Three weeks, you deprived me of three weeks of preparing for your brother to be here?” Keith asked, a hint of desperation clawing at his voice. “We haven’t even gotten all of your shit out of that room. We need new sheets. Hell, we probably need a whole new bed in there!”

Goddammit. The situations that Lance put him in sometimes. It wasn’t that he hadn’t tried to get the guest room together, it was that Lance’s pathological laziness had effectively crippled all of their efforts to clean the room out. And his unwillingness to part with literally anything. “What if I end up needing it for something?” had been his argument for literally everything Keith had tried to get him to throw away. Eventually, Keith had just called him a disgusting hoarder and given up. And now Marco was coming and Keith and Lance had nowhere for him to sleep. This was going to look great for Keith. He always felt like he was walking on eggshells around Lance’s oldest sibling and now he was going to have to put up with him in their home for God knows how long.

“How long is he going to be here?” Keith asked, apprehensive about Lance’s answer. He dreaded Lance’s reply before it even came out of Lance’s mouth. He could tell that Lance was struggling with it, he just wasn’t sure how to answer in a way that wasn’t going to piss Keith off. “Spit it out, Lance.” Keith snapped.

“A few weeks?” Lance said, smiling weakly. That was it. Keith got in the car, slamming the door behind him and unlocking Lance’s door. He didn’t have the energy to be mad at Lance. Right now, he needed caffeine and to get this appointment over with. He’d kill Lance afterwards. Fuck.

“Get in the car, Lance.” Keith snapped again. Lance did as he was told, getting in the car awkwardly, fumbling with the seatbelt buckle as Keith glared at him. “You can’t just not tell me this shit, you know?”

“I know, babe, I’m sorry.” Lance offered, but the apology was weak. “I just forgot and you’ve been busy and I’ve been busy.”

“Yeah, Lance we’ve both been busy, I get it.” Keith said curtly, trying to figure out how mad exactly he should be at Lance. He couldn’t really, Lance had always been absentminded about things. And usually it was the things that were important. One time, Lance had forgotten if he had paid the electricity bill or not and the next thing they knew, they came home and the lights were off. “If you want this restaurant thing to work, Lance, you have got to be more responsible.”

Lance avoided Keith’s eyes after he said that. Keith felt a pang of guilt for saying it the way that he had, but it was true. Lance couldn’t keep coasting through life like this and expect that there wouldn’t be any consequences for it.

“Hey.” Keith said gently, his frustration subsiding, making way for another intense wave of guilt. Lance looked at him, tears in his eyes.

“Hey.” Lance whispered. “I’m sorry, I know I’m the worst and I forget things all the time and I don’t plan anything and I’m useless and I just-“ Lance babbled on before Keith stopped him with a gentle kiss on his lips.

“Hey. You are not useless. And you are not the worst.” Keith said reassuringly. “I love you. And nothing changes that. Can you just give me some notice next time the brother that hates me is coming to town?” Keith cracked a smile at Lance and Lance managed a small one of his own before bursting into a fit of giggles.

“What’s so funny?” Keith asked, his eyebrow raised.

“Veronica is coming too.” A loud whack echoed in the car as Keith smacked Lance upside the head.

“LANCE!”


	2. Something's Gotta Give

Keith and Lance pulled up to the venue a half hour late and Keith was still fuming at Lance’s neglect to mention that his siblings were coming to stay with them for a couple of weeks. The car ride was mostly silent as Keith was trying to get himself collected so as not to say something to Lance in the heat of the moment. He had caught glimpses of Lance’s face at a couple of points during the ride and Keith had noted that he looked pained. Sad almost. Definitely upset with himself for his forgetfulness. That alone had made Keith reconsider his frustration and he decided he would make it up to Lance later.

Keith sighed ruefully as he put the car in park. He could hear Lance unbuckling his seatbelt as he stared out of the driver’s side window. He heard Lance fumble for the door handle and turned to face him.

“Lance, wait.” He said calmly. Lance looked at him apprehensively as if he was bracing himself for a fight that they were about to have. The look gave Keith a twinge of guilt in his stomach. He hadn’t wanted to fight with Lance, but Lance could be so… Lance. Frustrating, but also incredibly sweet. Endearing. Keith knew nothing Lance ever did was intended to be harmful or thoughtless, but that was the thing. Sometime Lance just didn’t think.

“Keith, we’re late already.” Lance began, Keith cut him off by leaning in to kiss him. Lance didn’t kiss him back at first, but merely sat there, until he gave into it, palming Keith’s cheek. Keith broke the kiss, leaning his forehead against Lance’s.

“I’m sorry for overreacting.” Keith said softly. Lance shook his head.

“Nah.” He replied, waving Keith’s apology away dismissively. “I should’ve told you way sooner, there’s just been a lot on my mind and I just… I’m sorry, Keith.” Lance looked as if he was going to cry. He’d been doing a lot of that. More than Keith had ever expected from him. He wasn’t sure how much of it was just Lance and how much of it was grief. He was grateful, at least, that he was continuing to see a therapist twice a week. Keith’s biggest fear was that he was going to come home and Lance was going to have hurt himself the way he did before Christmas this past year.

“It’s no big deal. I’ll get the guest room cleaned out for Veronica, Marco can sleep on the pullout.” Keith affirmed as they both moved to get out of the car. “It’ll be fine.”

“I was thinking I could cook tonight?” Lance said tentatively, “Hunk sent me this new recipe for stuffed peppers that I want to try.” Keith nodded fervently in support of this notion. Lance rarely felt like cooking anymore and Keith wasn’t very good at it. Anything that helped get Lance back to a good place was okay with Keith, even if that meant that he was stuck cleaning up after Lance once dinner was over. “Cool.” Lance said, finally relaxing.

Keith and Lance walked up to the building together, hands linked by their pinky fingers. Keith appraised the building. It was the right size for a diner, at least from the outside. The parking lot was a decent size, not too crowded. The building itself was adorned with shiny metal shingles covering the exterior of the building, but Keith noticed several of the shingles were missing or rusted. He was surprised that the realtor’s car was still there considering how late they were.

Nonetheless, the realtor, a tall blonde woman, exited the shiny silver Beamer, walking over to them brusquely. Her face had a rather unpleasant look on it, as if she had sucked on a lemon before meeting with them. She looked like she was all business and Keith wouldn’t have been surprised if she had just stayed to tell them to go screw themselves for keeping her waiting for so long.

“Oh shit, she looks mad.” Lance said snickering. Keith fought back some giggles of his own as Lance struggled to maintain a straight face as she strode up to them. The realtor regarded them coldly as she hung up her phone and Lance nudged Keith in the ribs.

“Knock it off.” Keith hissed, still trying not to laugh as the realtor finally opened her mouth to speak.

“If you’re quite finished.” The woman said coldly, her disapproving glare seemed etched onto her face. This wasn’t going to go well. “I have a very busy schedule, I would appreciate if you would arrive at any future appointments on time.” The realtor didn’t say another word but turned and stormed off towards the diner. Keith and Lance burst into fits of giggles, clutching each other for support.

Once they collected themselves, Keith and Lance followed the realtor into the space and Keith watched Lance’s reaction, anxiously waiting for his verdict. The realtor, whom Keith learned was named Heidi, was preoccupied by her phone, completely ignoring them. Keith rolled his eyes at her but instead followed Lance as he walked the empty space.

“I want it.” Lance said. Keith looked at him, surprised. They had already been to look to this place twice and Lance and rejected it.

“Are you sure, Ace?” Keith asked, running his hand down Lance’s back. “I know you want this to be perfect.”

“I’m sure.” Lance said, marching over to Heidi with purpose. “I want it.” Heidi looked up at him in shock.

“Oh.” She said, “I didn’t bring the paperwork with me, but we can discuss prices and terms back at the office.” Keith was surprised by her change in demeanor. Guess they weren’t a waste of her time after all.

“I’m gonna hitch a ride with Heidi.” Lance said, “I know you want to sleep, I’ll see you at home?”

“Oh, yeah, sure.” Keith said, taken aback by the suggestion. Nevertheless, Lance gave him a quick peck on the cheek before following Heidi out the door to her car. Keith followed suit, unlocking the car and making his way over to it. He was happy that Lance had finally picked a place for the diner, but he didn’t want to think that he was rushing it because he had pressured him into it. Maybe that was a possible conversation for later.

Keith got home and took his hat off, setting it on the counter with his wallet and keys and padding into the living room before kicking off his boots. He sighed and looked at the couch longingly. A nap sounded great, but getting the apartment together for Veronica and Marco to stay… That still had to get done so he resigned himself to go to Lance’s old room and start cleaning.

Keith opened the door, eyes closed, preparing himself for the mess that he was about to clean up. To his utter bewilderment, it was done. Keith sighed to himself. Lance. He must have done it while Keith was sleeping. Sometimes he wondered how much he took Lance for granted. Keith broke down crying in that moment. Sobbing body wracking tears. He didn’t know where they came from and couldn’t remember the last time he cried. As the tears subsided, he wiped them away, angrily. What the hell was wrong with him?

*************************************************************************************

Lance’s meeting with the realtor was a good one. She informed him that while there were several other offers on the property, he was assuredly in the running for ownership which brought him closer to his goal. Hunk had picked up him from the realtor’s office. Lance had considered calling Keith, but he was sure that his boyfriend was taking his midday nap. Honestly, things with Keith had been great, but he was sure that he was going to get to a point where he was just getting on Keith’s nerves. Thus, the avoidance. Lance was always better at avoiding a problem than tackling it head on. That was something that Lance knew bothered Keith, but he just couldn’t help it. 

So here he was in the car listening to Hunk drone on about Shay. Droning was the wrong word. And Lance felt bad for tuning out his best friend, he really did, but he just wasn’t interested. In anything. He was too stressed out about the restaurant and too worried that Keith was going to make him sleep on the couch. Until he remembered that he had been taking care of his old room bit by bit while Keith was at training. He breathed a sigh of relief knowing that at least if Keith went into the room to clean it, it would be mostly done already. That gave him some semblance of calm for the rest of the car ride and he still felt guilty for staring dreamily out the window as Hunk continued talking about all of the recipes he was going to try making for Shay.

By the time they made it home, Hunk had given up trying to have a meaningful conversation with Lance. Lance waved absentmindedly as Hunk backed out of the parking lot and then he turned to walk up the stairs leading to his apartment. He walked through the door expecting to Keith to be on a cleaning rampage, but instead, he was passed out on the couch. Lance set his keys on the counter next to Keith’s and kneeled where Keith’s head was on the couch, his lips gently brushing Keith’s forehead as he pulled a blanket over his sleeping boyfriend. He looked at his phone realizing that Marco and Veronica would be arriving soon and he still hadn’t been to the grocery store. As much as he didn’t want to go alone, Lance figured that he should go now. Keith would be pissed if Lance woke him up for a second time today and he didn’t want to be the reason that Keith was grumpy when his siblings arrived.

Lance felt a twinge in his chest as he reached for his keys on the counter. He and Keith were still settling into their relationship, right? So why did it feel like Keith didn’t really want to be with him? Was he just a placeholder for something better? Lance knew that he had no real reason for all of these old insecurities to keep cropping up, but here they were. He would have to deal with them one way or another. He pulled out his phone and noticed a missed call from Shiro, probably because Keith wasn’t picking up his phone either. He sighed, mentally exhausted. He and Keith needed a vacation. A real one.


	3. The New Normal

Following his thought that he and Keith needed a vacation, he launched in headfirst into an investigation of the best places to go, flights, any and everything that he could find that would give he and his lover some relief from the every day chaos that was rapidly becoming the new normal. As of now he was planning it as a surprise and his other had left him more than enough money to fund the excursion. He contemplated briefly how mad Keith would be when Lance sprung it on him, but then figured that the pros would outweigh the cons in this instance. The only thing he wasn’t sure about was if Keith would have any time off after he graduated from the academy.

He compared the business model that Pidge had helped him develop over the course of the last few months with the timeline that would be Keith’s training and subsequent graduation and decided that the optimal time would be mid-to-late August. Cross referencing that information with flights and hotel bookings, he was torn between a trip to the Caribbean or a European adventure. He contemplated both and then an idea popped into his head. He knew it was crazy considering he and Keith hadn’t been together long, but it was overwhelming and all-consuming. Lance wanted to marry Keith. He was going to propose on the trip. It was crazy right? Fast? Lance didn’t care. He knew what he wanted and he was sure that Keith wanted the same thing. He shut his laptop gingerly and grabbed his phone to call Shiro.

“Hello?” Shiro’s voice said on the other end of the phone. Lance had a momentary freak out, but quickly collected himself. “Lance, are you there?”

“Hey, Shiro. Yeah, sorry about that.” Lance spouted, smacking himself in the head. He was idiot. This was stupid. What the hell was he doing?”

“What’s up?” Shiro asked curiously. “Everything okay?” Lance knew that Shiro was right to sound at least a little suspicious, Lance rarely called him unless something was wrong with Keith.

“Yeah, uh, I was wondering if you wanted to grab lunch or something.” Lance said quickly before he lost his nerve. This was way harder than he had anticipated.

“Uh, sure.” Shiro replied, Lance noticed a tone of bewilderment in his voice. Lance never called him, let alone asked him to do anything just the two of them. They weren’t close, but Lance figured that he should make sure that he was at least in Shiro’s good graces before he asked his brother to marry him. “Free tomorrow?”

Lance’s heartbeat quickened. He was really going to do this. Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck. “Yeah, tomorrow is fine.” He held his breath waiting for Shiro’s response. A small part of him had been hoping that Shiro would say no or be too weirded out to answer, but Lance guessed that this would be a good step in the right direction for him. Keith was already close with Veronica and on a lesser level, Luis and Marco. Why shouldn’t he be close to Shiro as well? This was an opportunity to build a bridge and open Keith up a little more. Why not take it?

“Great. Meet you at one?” Shiro said calmly. “I’ll text you the place.” Lance was glad that Shiro was taking care of the details because his own brain was about to explode.

“Cool.” Was all Lance could manage. That and he was sure that Keith was going to be awake any minute. How long had he been knocked out like that? Sheesh.  
Lance walked back over to the couch and leaned down to pick Keith up, scooping him with a little more effort than he anticipated, carrying the smaller man to their bed and laying him down on his side of it, pulling the covers up over Keith’s midriff. He leaned down, kissing Keith’s cheek gently and as he moved away, he felt Keith grab his hand. Turning back to his lover, Lance watched as Keith sat up in bed, pulling Lance back to him.

Lance’s lips landed on Keith’s, gently at first, but the kiss grew in urgency as Keith’s hands explored the familiar territory under Lance’s shirt. Lance removed it with ease and then launched into a barrage of kisses on Keith’s neck. Keith made quick work of removing his own shirt and pulled Lance on top of him. Lance obliged his lover’s direction and kissed down his collar bone to the valley of his flexed chest muscles. Lance let his hands slide down Keith’s sides and his fingers hooked over the waistband of his boxer briefs. He yanked them down with ease, smirking as Keith’s throbbing erection sprang free.

He watched hungrily as Keith wrapped his hand around his own length, stroking it several times as Lance quickly removed his own jeans and underwear. In an instant, he was on top of Keith, their bodies crashing into each other. Lance relished Keith’s skin on his own as Keith pushed Lance onto his back and straddled him. Lance leaned up, eagerly trying to kiss anywhere on Keith that he could reach, but Keith shoved back into the sheets forcefully. Lance raised his eyebrow at Keith and Keith responded with a smirk and then crawled down his body, trailing kisses down his abdomen that lit his skin ablaze with desire. Lance felt his cock twitch as Keith wrapped his hand around it, dragging the tip of his tongue up the underside of his erection.

Lance moaned in ecstasy as Keith took the head of his throbbing cock into his mouth and immediately set into a tantalizing rhythm of bobbing his head, taking a little more of his length every downward motion. Much to Lance’s dismay, there was a voracious knocking at the door. Lance moved to get up to answer the door and Keith shoved him back down.

“Ignore it.” Keith growled low in his throat and the sound of it turned Lance on even more. “They’ll go away.” Lance wasn’t convinced, but he did as he was told as Keith plunged back down onto his cock. The knocking intensified and Keith groaned in frustration as Lance reluctantly extricated himself from Keith’s grasp and pulled on a pair of boxer briefs and sweatpants and exited the room to answer the door. Lance didn’t blame him, he was irritated too.

He took a deep breath as he approached the front door. Veronica attacked him as soon as the door opened.

“Hermanito!” she exclaimed, wrapping her youngest brother into a hug. Lance shifted his body away from her awkwardly, so she wouldn’t feel the remainder of the boner she was currently killing with her poor timing. “Where’s Keith?” she asked as she looked around the apartment.

“He’s uh, getting dressed.” Lance replied, running his hand through the hair on the back of his head, hoping they wouldn’t figure out what they interrupted. They did. Marco observed that Lance was shirtless and Veronica realized it a split-second later.

 

“Dio mio.” Veronica exclaimed, clapping her hand over her mouth, “Lo siento, hermanito.” She began to laugh and Lance’s cheeks burned red. He felt the blush creep up to the tips of his ears as well as he dipped his head to try and hide it.

“Bad timing?” Marco asked with a chuckle or two of his own.

“You could say that.” Lance said, forcing a smile that he was sure came out more like a grimace. Keith exited their bedroom in sweatpants and an oversized t-shirt and Veronica pulled him into a hug also.

“We missed you both!” Veronica said as Keith helped her bring her bags inside. Lance grabbed Marco’s suitcase while Keith led Veronica to the guest room. Lance heard as Keith assured her that they had both missed her dearly as well.

“Veronica said you found a place for the new restaurant?” Marco asked tentatively. Lance nodded in return.

“It’s gonna look great when it’s done, hermano. I can’t wait to take you and Ronnie there.” Lance grinned. He felt like he was finally accomplishing something and he couldn’t wait to share it with his siblings. He was finally starting to feel like he was worth… Something.

“Lance!” Keith called as he left Veronica to get settled. Lance turned to his boyfriend.

“What’s up, babe?” Lance asked. Keith looked tired still and he almost told him to go lay down.

“Did you ever make it to the store for the dinner shit?” Keith asked as he tied his hair back. Lance grimaced as his stomach tied in a knot. He shook his head.

“I forgot, I’m sorry babe. I’ll go now.” Lance said apologetically. Keith waved his hand dismissively in Lance’s direction.

“I’ll go, it’s okay.” Keith said, his tone matching that of his gesture. He grabbed his hat, wallet and keys off the counter. Lance shook his head.

“I wanna go with you.” Lance said immediately. If he couldn’t have quality naked time with his boyfriend, then he was at least going to get quality time with him. He rushed back to their bed room and snatched his shirt off the floor, pulling it on as he paced back to the living room.

“Lance, don’t come with me, you can just text me the grocery list, it’s fine.” Keith said. Lance could tell that Keith really sounded like he just wanted to be alone, but he pushed anyway. That’s what being together was about right? Making sure the other knew they weren’t alone?

“Fuck you, Mullet, I do what I want.” Lance said grinning as he slipped on his worn black vans and strode out of the apartment with purpose. Keith looked at Marco for explanation and received only shrug in return. He sighed and followed Lance out of the apartment.

********************************************************************************

Keith rolled his eyes with fervor as Lance groaned in annoyance. Keith turned down the next aisle, a plastic bag with six green peppers in his hand. Keith had remembered that they had most of what they needed back at home which had been fortunate because he much preferred walking to the Spanish market on the corner.

Lance groaned again as he laced his fingers in Keith’s. “This date is boring.” Keith eyed Lance out of his peripherals in annoyance. Keith broke free of Lance’s hand as he opened one of the freezer doors to grab a bag of corn.

“This isn’t a date, Lance. I said I was going to the store.” Keith deadpanned, letting the freezer door close as he threw the corn and the peppers into the dark green basket that Lance handed him.

“Then why’d you invite me?” Lance asked, eyebrow raised. Keith fought the urge to smack some sense into him, instead he kept walking and rounded the corner to the next aisle. A bag of jasmine rice and they were all set for dinner.

“I specifically said ‘Lance, don’t come with me’ and you said ‘fuck you, Keith, I’ll do whatever I want’ and walked with me to the store.” Keith said, throwing the rice into the basket. He winced as he realized he probably crushed one of the peppers and shift the rice over on top of the bag of corn. Lance opened his mouth like he was going to speak and Keith looked at him, expectantly.

“I…” Lance began. “Have no retort.” Keith snorted in amusement. He had to admit, it was nice spending time with Lance. They rarely spent any real time together over the last couple of weeks, they had both been so busy. Keith understood why Lance had wanted him to come with him to the property that morning and he was loving that Lance had insisted on going to the store with him. He was surprised when Lance took the basket from him, refusing to let him carry anything. They went through the checkout and even then, Lance carried everything home.

Dinner was uneventful, mainly just discussing the kids and Keith’s time at the academy. Lance was being surprisingly tightlipped about his plans for the diner and that got Keith wondering what kind of scheme he was cooking up. Lance sat on the couch conversing with Marco following the meal and Veronica helped Keith with the dishes. Even then, Veronica turned in for the night rather early and Keith was tempted to follow suit. He had another day of training tomorrow that he wasn’t looking forward to so he kissed Lance goodnight and climbed into bed, ready for another long day.

He didn’t fall asleep as quickly as he hoped though and it was well past eleven when Lance finally joined him in bed. Almost instinctively, Keith rolled over next to him, curling up and laying his head on Lance’s bare chest, leaving a small kiss on his exposed skin.  
“I love you, Mullet.” Lance said softly, stifling a yawn.

“I love you too, Ace.” Keith whispered as he finally drifted off into a peaceful slumber.


	4. Tell Me Where Your Love Lies

Lance frowned, looking at his phone. Shiro was late and Keith was grumpy because he was up early again for training. It was a beautiful day though. He had picked an outdoor seat at the diner that Lance had frequented with Pidge and Hunk when they had first started college together. Flowers bloomed brightly in pots seated outside of the windows, red, yellow and purple in color. Lance looked around for a sign of Shiro and found none, so he settled instead at people watching. He didn’t get the chance to partake in one of his former pastimes, Shiro plopped himself into the seat across from him.

“Sorry, I’m late.” Shiro said with an uncontained grin, plucking a piece of bread out of the basket and popping it into his mouth. “Got called into work.” Lance noticed Shiro was in uniform.

“Hey! That’s mine!” Lance said in protest. Shiro smirked in amusement, running his hand over his freshly cut hair. Lance would never tell him, but before he had fallen for Keith, he’d had a massive crush on Shiro. Shiro stretched, the short sleeves tightening around his biceps.

“What’s up Lance?” Shiro asked, curiously, eyebrow cocked. Lance’s blood ran cold, he was really going to do this. Shiro began to look concerned with Lance’s silence. “Lance, is everything okay?” Shiro leaned forward, clasping his hands together and setting them on the table. Lance nodded. He swallowed painfully.

“I uh… I gotta ask you something.” Lance stuttered, trying to find his words and stand his ground. Shiro looked at him expectantly as if telling him to get on with it and stop stalling. Lance inhaled. “Iwanttoaskyouforpermissiontomarrykeith.” He spouted out in one breath. Shiro looked confused.

“What?” Shiro asked bewildered. Lance begged Shiro in his head not to make him say it again, but clearly Shiro wasn’t going to allow him that option. Lance looked around trying to regain the courage to say it again. He exhaled the breath that he didn’t realize he had been holding.

“I want to marry Keith.” Lance said coolly. After the words came out he finally had the gall to look Shiro in the eyes, his resolve steeled. Shiro looked at him, incredulous. Speechless. “And I was hoping that you would give me your permission.”

Shiro looked dumbstruck, his mouth dropped open. His radio was chattering away, but he was too focused on Lance to hear it. Shiro massaged his temples, processing Lance’s request.

“You… want my permission… to marry Keith.” Shiro repeated back slowly, still processing. Lance rolled his eyes.

“That’s what I said.” Lance said, eyebrow raised. “Did you smack your head on the pavement?” Shiro shot Lance a look. “Shutting up.” Lance folded his hands into his lap, looking around anxiously as he awaited Shiro’s response.

Finally, Shiro seemed to collect himself. “Lance.” He said, his eyes boring into Lance’s as his attention snapped back to the man in front of him.

“Yeah?” Lance whispered, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. He didn’t dare look away. His gaze was transfixed on Shiro, eyeing him carefully for any indication of what his response would be.

“You know you don’t need my permission. You love him. He loves you.” Shiro said comfortingly. Lance set his hands on the table and Shiro covered them with his own. “If you’re asking, you have it. But you don’t need it. Honestly, if anything this is ammunition for later.” He teased, leaning back in his chair, eyeing Lance mischievously.

“Hey!” Lance exploded, “That’s not fair! You can’t use this against me!” Shiro snickered before getting up. “Where are you going, we haven’t even eaten yet?” Shiro shook his head.

“I’m sorry, I picked something up on the way here.” Shiro said, scratching behind his head. “Work.”

Lance sighed dramatically. “Fine. Abandon me. I’ll dine alone.” He picked up a menu, hiding his face. When he looked up, Shiro was already gone. He huffed and laid his head down on the table. “I’m going to marry Keith.” Lance whispered to himself. He knew it was up to Keith, really, but he had no doubts. We’re going to be married.

*************************************************************************************

Keith panted in exhaustion as his sparring partner hit the mat for the fourth time.

“Geez, Kogane, you don’t make it easy.” The taller man said as Keith reached out his hand to help him up. Kinkade was a tall, handsome, black man with close cropped hair and a muscular build. Keith hoisted him up.

“Neither do you Kinkade. Good match.” Keith replied as the man steadied himself. They had been pretty evenly matched for the better part of the morning and they were due for weapons training after their lunch break. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught another recruit, Griffin, eyeing him suspiciously. Keith didn’t give in to the man’s gaze, but instead stayed engaged with Kinkade.

“Dude, what’s Griffin’s problem?” Keith asked, unable to keep his mind focused on their defensive strikes. Kinkade didn’t answer right away but the two of them walked from the gym floor into the locker room to change into their street clothes.

“I dunno, man.” Kinkade replied as he pulled his shirt off. Keith did the same, but he was in more of a hurry, he wanted to run home and see Lance for a few minutes before he had to come back to work. “But whatever it is, it’s coming this way.” Kinkade nodded towards Griffin who had just entered the locker room and was making his way towards the two of them. He smirked at Keith, shouldering him ass he passed. Keith growled low in his throat, his fists balling up involuntarily.

“Problem, Kogane?” Griffin asked innocently, not bothering to turn towards him as he stripped down to his underwear. Keith pulled his shoes on through gritted teeth and ignored Griffin’s not so subtle attempt to bait him.

“Not at all, Griffin.” Keith responded darkly. “Asshole.” He muttered under his breath before he grabbed his backpack and left the room. This kid was going to be a problem for him, Keith just knew it. He hadn’t mentioned it to Lance because he didn’t want Lance to worry about him, but now he figured it was time. This kid was getting way too good at getting under his skin and Keith was beginning to lose the little bit of patience that he possessed dealing with his attitude.

By the time Keith made it home, he had about forty minutes left of his break. His key turned in the lock and he knew instantly that he was home alone. He sighed, the slightest bit sad that his boyfriend was home for him to kiss and to vent to. The one time he actually wanted to express feelings and Lance wasn’t even here so he could do it. So instead, Keith turned around, locked the door and drove through the McDonald’s drive-thru for his requisite chicken nuggets and chocolate shake. He sat in the parking lot inhaling his food when a familiar feeling of anguish came over him that he couldn’t control. Jesus fuck, this again? What the hell was wrong with him?

He tossed what was left of his food into the bag and drove back, trying desperately to hold back these tears that were just so relentless these days. What the hell was up with him? He sure as hell wasn’t hungry anymore by the time he pulled into the parking lot. He scooped up the bag and a couple of empty sauce packs and tossed them into the trash can as he approached the building.

As Keith made to enter the building, he saw Allura with her boyfriend, Lotor. They had been dating since shortly before New Year’s Eve, but Keith hadn’t seen much of Allura since then and knew even less of her boyfriend. He could hear them arguing vaguely and while it wasn’t usually in his nature to eavesdrop, he had a pit in his stomach that something was wrong. He contemplated for a moment whether he would casually talk his way into the conversation, but he quickly decided against it being the terrible conversationalist that he was. Still though, something wasn’t right. He made a mental note to mention something to Shiro about it later, but he couldn’t push the thoughts out of his mind even when he was walking up to the shooting range on the next floor.

“Kogane.” A voice called. “Kogane. Keith.” 

Keith finally snapped out of his thoughts to Kinkade eyeing him with concern. “You okay..? You’re not still worried about Griffin, are you?”

Keith shook his head. “No, I’m not. Sorry, just distracted today.” At least it wasn’t a lie.

“Well, you better snap out of it.” Kinkade said warningly. “You can’t be distracted while we’re messing around with guns.” Keith fought back an eyeroll. He knew Kinkade was just trying to help, but the dude needed to back off. Keith was more than capable of firing a handgun. He caught Griffin glaring at him again out of the corner of his eye.

“What the hell is your fucking problem.” Keith muttered under his breath. “Fucking Christ.”

God, all Keith needed right now was Lance. He couldn’t wait to go the fuck home and cuddle with his man.

He made it through the live fire exercise with flying colors as he expected to. Not his best work, he knew, but he knew that being as distracted as he had been was going to cost him. A couple of his shots hit the white of the paper target, but the vast majority had made it center mass.

Back in the locker room, Keith showered as quickly as he could so he could avoid Griffin, but it didn’t work out that way. Keith had left the shower as Griffin was walking in and they caught the full view of each other. He was surprised by how hot Griffin was naked considering he hated the man and those feelings were returned. He was also surprised when Griffin’s eyes lingered below his waist. Keith snatched his towel off the rack and tied it around his waist.

“Griffin.” Keith said coolly.

“Kogane.” Griffin returned icily, leaning against the entry way to the showers, watching Keith intently until he rounded the corner. He dressed quickly and practically ran out to his car. He was not going to do another awkward encounter today, he couldn’t handle it. He felt his face burning with embarrassment as he admitted to himself that while he couldn’t stand the man, he was sexy as fuck. With his stupid chiseled abs and high cheekbones. Keith shoved the boy out of his mind and drove home. Tonight was all about him and Lance.

*************************************************************************************

“You’re going to do what?!” Pidge exclaimed excitedly, looking at Lance like he was growing a second head or something. Hunk clapped Lance on the back genially.

“That’s great, buddy.” Hunk said warmly as Lance’s breathing returned to normal. He had just finished relaying to his best friends his plan of taking Keith on vacation to woo him and then ask him to marry him. Lance couldn’t help but grin at Hunk and Pidge in his genius. It was too perfect.

“Any idea where you’re going to go?” Hunk asked curiously. “Hopefully somewhere with amazing food.” Hunk rubbed his belly. Lance laughed as Pidge grabbed her backpack and started rummaging through it.

“That’s a given.” Lance said, shooting finger guns at Hunk, but eyeing Pidge with an eyebrow raised as the contents of her backpack began to scatter all over the floor. “Pidgeon, what are you doing?”

“HA! Victory.” Pidge exclaimed as she extracted what looked like a scrapbook out of the bag and slammed it on the floor.

“What… the hell is that?” Lance asked apprehensively as Hunk began to howl with laughter.  
“It’s wedding plans!” Pidge said excitedly, “Allura and I started it as soon as we knew that you and Keith were together.” Hunk began to laugh with renewed gusto as Lance’s eyes widened in surprise.

“No. Nope. Uh-uh. Not happening.” Lance said, turning his nose up and crossing his arms over his chest.

“You don’t even want to look at it?” Pidge said sadly, eyes wide and a pout taking up the lower half of her face.

“Nope.” Lance maintained. “Our wedding is OURS to plan.” Pidge scowled at him and shoved the book back into her bag.

“Fine.” Pidge snapped. “It was too good for you anyway.” Lance snorted with amusement.

“Wait. When did you have the time to put together a whole book of wedding ideas for me and Keith?” Lance asked suspiciously. From what Lance knew, Pidge was only twenty-one, but had already moved into medical school and was nearing getting her medical license to be a geneticist.

Pidge refused to acknowledge the question, instead saying it was time for her to meet up with Matt for dinner. She and Hunk left the apartment and Lance was left to wait for his brother and sister to return home. They had taken to going out and exploring museums that were around while Lance and Keith weren’t home. While he was waiting for someone to come home and entertain him, he cleaned up the kitchen from the night before and then swept and mopped. When he was done, he set an old pot on the stove and poured a layer of Fabuloso into it before setting it on low.

He put his headphones in and then resumed cleaning, singing along to the Enrique Iglesias song that was pounding along in his ears.

“A veces lo amar  
A veces no  
A veces lo necesitas, y luego ya no y luego dejas ir”

He shimmied his hips in time with the beat and then jumped when a set of hands rested themselves on his hips until Keith’s familiar presence filled his senses and his lips pressed against Lance’s neck. Lance gasped as Keith’s hands roamed his body and he turned to face the slightly shorter man.

Lance’s phone was yanked from his pocket, the headphones popping out of his ears and Keith tossed it uselessly to the couch.

“Veronica and Marco are going to be home any minute.” Lance said breathlessly.

“Then we better pick up the pace.” Keith growled, practically dragging Lance to their bedroom. Keith shut and locked the door behind him after pushing Lance onto the bed. He stripped quickly, Lance’s mouth watering at the sight of his naked lover. He had no time to revel in Keith’s nakedness as Keith quickly did away with Lance’s own attire. This time though, Lance took control. He flipped Keith onto his stomach and grabbed him by the hips, pulling him up to rest on his knees as he leaned over him, kissing his back. Lance reached around Keith’s waist and grabbed his throbbing cock and stroked it. Keith moaned into the pillows as Lance nibbled his way down to Keith’s ass.

Before Keith knew what hit him, Lance plunged his tongue into his waiting hole and it puckered for him. Keith’s body spasmed involuntarily and Keith let out a guttural noise of pleasure.

“Be louder for me, baby.” Lance cooed. “I want to know I’m making you feel good.” He teased Keith’s waiting hole with the tip of his tongue and Keith squirmed in response.

“F-Fuck.” Keith gasped as Lance’s tongue explored deeper. “Fuck m-me.” Lance giggled and withdrew his tongue, knowing that Keith would beg for him to continue. Anything for the pleasure to commence. Lance dragged his hands over Keith’s back, up to his shoulders, crawling until he was breathing on Keith’s neck.

“Call me daddy and I will.” Lance whispered, grinning wickedly. Keith turned his head so that he could see Lance out of his peripherals.

“Fuck me, daddy.” Keith said, smirking, a mischievous glint in his eyes. Lance’s eyes widened and he didn’t waste any time. He grabbed a bottle of lube from the nightstand. He didn’t bother trying to prep Keith with his fingers, he wanted Keith to feel every single inch of his cock. He slicked up cock quickly and teased Keith’s hole with it before sliding the head of it into his lover. Keith tightened around him and he groaned in ecstasy.  
“I said fuck me daddy.” Keith hissed and Lance obliged, ramming his length into Keith. Keith cried out from the sudden entry and Lance wasn’t sure if he had hurt him or not, but knowing that Keith would have said something if he had, Lance pulled out most of the way before thrusting gently back into him. Keith cried out again, muffled by the pillow and Lance watched as his fists closed around the sheets. After a couple more test strokes, Lance found his rhythm and pounded relentlessly into Keith.

“God, yes, daddy, fuck me so good.” Keith cried out and Lance couldn’t help but grin to himself as Keith writhed on his cock. After several minutes of intense thrusting, Lance pulled out and flipped Keith on to his back, but instead of penetrating him again as he thought, Keith looked at him devilishly and crawled up to Lance, face level with his groin, looking up at him. Lance’s body tensed as Keith took his entire length into his mouth, not even bothering to tease him. Lance responded by knotting his fingers through Keith’s hair, grabbing a fistful of it as Keith bobbed on his cock, tongue performing laps around his shaft.

“Fuck, I’m coming.” Lance cried out as he spilled into his lover’s mouth. Keith swallowed all of Lance, choking on the last couple of spurts, before wiping his chin and grinning wickedly at his boyfriend. Lance kissed Keith deeply, wrapping his hand around Keith’s own leaking cock. “Your turn.” He whispered with a grin, eyebrow raised in mischief.

He returned Keith’s favor, savoring the taste of Keith in his mouth. It didn’t take long before Keith came undone under the heat of Lance’s mouth and Lance helped him ride out the waves of his orgasm, swallowing all that Keith gave him with ease.

“God, you are so fucking hot Lance McClain.” Keith whispered hoarsely. Lance grinned up at him, crawling up so that Keith could rest his head on his chest. Lance held him close, savoring the time he got to spend with his lover. “Do you think Marco and Veronica heard us?” Keith asked at a whisper. Lance laughed.

“I think the whole neighborhood heard us.” Lance cracked. Keith let out a chuckle of his own.

“Lucky them.” Keith joked. Lucky them indeed.


	5. The Desperate Kingdom of Love

By the time the weekend rolled around, Keith was exhausted. He was lucky that Veronica and Marco were gracious guests, they helped clean up after Lance and moderate him. Keith’s patience was wearing thin with Griffin more on his case than usual, but also on his mind. Why was he so interested in Keith? Something else that was eating at Keith was that Lance seemed to become a little more secretive in the last few days. That was something he wasn’t used to considering how openly Lance usually displayed his emotions.

Keith awoke later than usual that Saturday, reveling in the warmth and comfort of their sheets. Lance was already out of bed and he could smell the coffee being brewed from the kitchen. He could also hear voices coming from the living room. He groaned softly and rolled over in bed, pulling his pillow over his head. He knew he’d never really be a morning person, but the smell of caffeine wafting into his nostrils finally overpowered him, convincing him to throw a t-shirt and boxer briefs on to grab a mug.

Reluctantly, Keith dragged himself from the comfort of his haven and exited the room. To his surprise, it wasn’t just Lance and his siblings, but Allura who was joining them. She and Lance stopped talking as soon as Keith entered the room and Keith couldn’t help but think back to Lance’s secrecy. It gave him a sharp pang of sadness to think that his lover would keep anything from him, but he shook it off to the best of his ability. Maybe he was just being paranoid.

“Allura!” Keith said surprised, then blushed red considering he was still only in a t-shirt and his underwear. “Sorry, uh, I didn’t know you were here.” Keith beelined for the kitchen and found that Lance had already made him a mug exactly how he liked it, black and sweet. He sipped the hot liquid and felt the first jolt of energy course into his veins.

“That’s quite alright.” Allura said brightly, beaming at him. “It’s been a while, so I thought I’d stop by for a visit.” Keith turned to face the pair of them, leaning against the counter, pressing his mug to his lips.

“Allura was just telling me about her and Lotor.” Lance said sheepishly. “They’re moving in together.” Keith raised his eyebrow in surprise and a familiar feeling of unease washed over him as he thought back to the beginning of the week when he had seen them arguing. He hadn’t seen anything particularly disturbing, but the idea still made him uncomfortable for some reason.

“Wow.” Keith said, trying to smile, but he was sure he was failing. “That’s… Fast.” Allura chuckled softly.

“Yes, I suppose it is.” She said measuredly, “When you and Lance were already living together before you got together I suppose it would seem fast.” Keith narrowed his eyes into his coffee mug. Nice deflection. Lance didn’t seem to notice, but Allura seemed to sense the change of the energy in the room following her statement. She hugged Lance and waved goodbye to Keith.

“I’m sure I’ll see you both soon!” She remarked as she took her leave of the apartment. Once she was gone, Lance turned to face Keith, his expression unreadable.

“Geez, grump.” Lance said curtly. “Way to shit on her parade.” Keith rolled his eyes.

“I think the expression is rain on her parade?” Keith quipped. “Besides, that is really soon! It’s been what? Seven months if we’re being generous? Anyway, it’s none of our business so I’m not going to argue about it.” Lance rolled his eyes.

“You only say that you want the last word.” Lance snapped, smirking as Keith refilled his mug and sat it on the coffee table before laying his head in Lance’s lap, allowing him to play with his hair.

“No, I make out with you when I want the last word.” Keith said, returning Lance’s smirk. “Or I suck your dick when I want the last word. Or I-“ Lance’s hand covered Keith’s face.

“That’s enough out of the Mullet, this morning.” Lance said with a giggle as Keith squirmed away from him. Keith giggled in return, shoving Lance’s hand away before he was being assaulted by tickles from Lance. Keith tried to squirm away, but Lance tightened his grip. Keith’s was trying not to laugh, but he managed to wriggle around and wrench one of Lance’s arms behind his back.

“Ow!” Lance cried out, Keith rolled his eyes as Lance turned his head and whispered suggestively. “Am I under arrest officer?” Lance waggled his eyebrows at Keith and Keith laughed and smacked him upside the head.

“You’re an idiot.” Keith remarked with a snort as he got up. He realized Lance was staring at the half-chub that was pitching a tent in his boxer briefs.

“You wanna go again?” Lance asked suggestively, lounging on the couch, legs spread so that one of them was laying horizontal on the sofa and one of them was hanging off. Keith rolled his eyes.

“Aren’t you supposed to be going to lunch with Veronica and Marco today to talk about the restaurant?” Keith asked pointedly, shooting down Lance’s offer to get frisky. Lance scowled, shaking his head.

“You sure know how to ruin a good time, Mullethead.” He pouted, crossing his arms in defiance. The thought struck Keith.

“Hey, uh, what do you know about Allura’s boyfriend?” Keith asked, his back to Lance as he grabbed a glass from the cabinet and ran it under the tap for water.

“Lotor? Uh… I dunno.” Lance said, intrigued by the question. “I only met him that one time at New Year’s. Why?” Keith turned back and walked over to the couch, setting his glass down as he sat between Lance’s outstretched legs. Lance wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist and Keith snuggled into him. “Why, are you into him?” Keith could hear a hint of jealousy in his tone and he felt a pang of guilt in his stomach when his mind wandered to James, but he stayed on focus.

“No, but I saw them arguing outside the station the other day.” Keith said, “I dunno, something just… It doesn’t seem right with him. That’s all. Maybe I’m just crazy.” Lance kissed his neck gently.

“Babe, I think you’re just naturally untrusting.” Lance said. He wasn’t going to admit it to him, but the remark really hurt his feelings. Lance could tell though, Keith’s body involuntarily tightened in response. Lance placed his hands on Keith’s shoulders trying to rub out some of the tension. “Don’t be like that, you know it’s true. He probably just needs you to give him a chance. I mean, come on, look what happened when you gave me one. Keith couldn’t help but smile when Lance craned his neck around to give Keith a small peck on the cheek.

“You’re right. I’m being paranoid.” Keith said, getting up and draining his glass of water before returning to the kitchen.

“Come on.” Lance whined. “What’s a guy gotta do to laid around here.” Eyeing Keith out of the corner of his eye as he flailed dramatically on the couch.

“Not… Whatever that was.” Keith joked, setting his glass back on the counter after refilling and draining it a second time. Lance groaned in response and Keith touched Lance’s shoulder lightly as he returned to their bedroom to get dressed for the day.

“Where are you going?” Keith heard Lance call as he pulled on a pair of jeans and his boots.

“I’m grabbing lunch with Shiro and Adam.” Keith called back. “What about you?” He didn’t hear Lance give a response, but when he left the bedroom, he heard Lance on the phone speaking in a hushed manner. He didn’t dare make a sound trying to make out what Lance was saying.

“I’ll be there soon, I’m just waiting for him to leave.” Lance whispered. Keith felt a flush creep over his cheeks. “Nope, I promise he has no idea.” Mind your own business. Mind your own business. Maybe he’s just planning a surprise. But he knew Keith hated surprises. Fuck. There he went thinking too much again.

“Alright babe, I’m going.” Keith said, feigning a bright tone as he gave Lance a lingering kiss on the lips before he grabbed his keys, wallet and hat off the counter. The smile faded from his face as soon as it was out of Lance’s view.

“Have fun, babe.” Lance said absentmindedly from his seat on the couch, preoccupied with his phone. Keith tried to ignore the feeling in his stomach as he closed the door behind him, but something was telling him that everything was not okay. Not okay at all.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************

As soon as Keith closed the door behind him, Lance called Shiro.

“Okay, Keith just left.” Lance reported. “Thanks for keeping him busy today, Shiro.” Shiro chuckled on the other end of the phone.

“I hope you know what you’re getting yourself into.” Shiro said genially. “You know Keith hates surprises.” Lance shrugged off Shiro’s comment. He would have to get over that because Lance was always full of surprises. That’s just the way he was.

“Thank you, Shiro.” Lance said dragging out the words obnoxiously. “That’s all the time I have today for BUZZKILLS.” Shiro laughed heartily into the phone.

“Alright, alright.” Shiro said still chuckling, “I won’t say another word about it. Good luck.” Lance gave another thanks before the line went dead and he sent a group text to Allura, Pidge and Hunk to meet at his apartment so that they could start planning the surprise for Keith. Pidge responded first, as Lance had expected, saying she would be on her way immediately. Allura didn’t respond at all and Hunk merely responded by showing up a half hour after Lance sent the text.

“So, do you even have any ideas about how you want to do this?” Pidge asked. Lance couldn’t tell if she was trying to mock him for not thinking this through or if she was genuinely curious.

“If I actually had ideas, I wouldn’t have asked you guys to come over and brainstorm.” Lance snapped as if the answer to that question were the most obvious thing in the world. Pidge threw her hands up in defeat knowing this was one area that she wouldn’t get the last word.

“Hey, have you guys heard from Allura?” Hunk asked, stifling a yawn. “She never replied in the text.” Pidge nudged Hunk with her elbow.

“Neither did you, big guy.” Lance said pointedly.

“Yeah, but I still showed up!” Hunk said defensively. Pidge clapped her hands together once, bringing their attention to her.

“Focus.” Pidge said, closing her eyes. “We must channel all of our energy into Lance’s hopelessness at trying to do anything romantic.” Hunk roared with laughter while Lance made a noise of protest. He tried to tune them out, this was really killing the confidence he had in his purpose.

“Hey!” Lance snapped, “I’m very romantic, they don’t call me Loverboy Lance for nothing!” He scratched his chin in attempt to appear suave, but Pidge and Hunk just exchanged a glance and continued in their laughter. The deflection didn’t work. It only seemed to shove Lance deeper into the hole he was digging for himself. He wished they’d stop making fun of him long enough to consider the implications of how huge this was. He was going to ask the love of his life to marry him and they were making a complete joe out of it.

“I’m pretty sure the only person that’s called you that is you.” Pidge said, wiping a tear from her eye. As they finally settled down, Pidge finally asked. “Seriously though, Lance. What do you want to do here?”

Lance thought about that question for a minute. What did he want? To marry Keith. To sweep him off his feet even though Keith had declared many times that he was unsweepable. He wanted Keith to know that despite all the so-called evidence to the contrary, he was not unloveable. In fact, he was loved very much. By him. But he couldn’t say all of that to Pidge without being made fun of some more.

“I want to blow Keith’s mind.” He said finally. Pidge assessed his expression and when she was deemed satisfied with his response, she nodded brusquely. “I was thinking we go on a vacation after he graduates from the academy. He’ll have some time off before he actually has to report in to his Training Officer. I was thinking somewhere in the Caribbean or like… Paris. I don’t know, I’m not very good at this.”

Hunk and Pidge contemplated Lance’s words carefully. Lane looked between them, anxious about what their responses could be. Hunk was generally supportive of whatever he wanted to do, but Pidge was a wild card. There was no way to know if she’d actually be on board to help him figure it out or if she was just there to make him squirm under a relentless onslaught of well-timed jokes.

“Has he ever mentioned anywhere that he would like to go?” Hunk asked, “That might be the best place to start.”

Lance thought back to every conversation he and Keith had ever had and he felt like his brain was going to burst into flames and he was going to forget his own name like Spongebob. He sighed, resigned to the fact that this had been a terrible idea from the start. “No. What the fuck am I thinking? This is never going to work.”

“Hey.” Pidge snapped. “Don’t think like that or its never going to get done.” Lance looked at her, eyes wide in surprise.

“Pidge, that might be the most supportive thing you’ve ever said to me.” Lance said, scooping her up into a hug.

“Okay, first, don’t get used to it.” Pidge said as best she could through compressed lungs. She shoved Lance off of her. “And second, I did not approve bodily contact. Don’t ever do that again.”

The three of them continued to brainstorm for another hour and Lance decided that he was going to book them a trip to Paris for the day after Keith’s graduation and he was going to propose on the last night of their trip. It was going to be amazing and he couldn’t have been more excited. Lance couldn’t wait to marry the man of his dreams. He also couldn’t believe that the man of his dreams was Keith Kogane, but here they were. Lance had never been more ready or sure of anything until that moment and nothing was going to stand in his way.


	6. I Bet It Stung

Over the next couple of weeks, Keith had managed to both quell his paranoia regarding Lance’s secret keeping and do his best to avoid Griffin. They hadn’t bumped into each other naked again, thank God, but their interactions had been relegated mostly to glaring at each other from across the room. Luckily, the couple of acquaintances that Keith had made (it was far too soon to call them friends), Kinkade and Rizavi, either weren’t paying attention to them or just had the sense not to ask about it.

On the Lance front, Keith was just playing it as cool as he could trying not to let his wandering mind get the better of him. The closer he stayed to reality, what he actually knew, the easier it got. It didn’t matter that Lance was making secretive phone calls and leaving without saying where he was going or sneaking out of their bedroom in the middle of the night so that Keith wouldn’t hear who he was talking to. Fuck. There he went again. Okay, so maybe this wasn’t going as well as he thought. The thing was, normally, Keith had no issues confronting anyone about anything. So why was this any different?

Getting lost in his thoughts got him flat on his back on the mat. Keith hit the ground with a loud smack, his head throbbing as it hit the floor.

“Come on Kogane, you’re not even trying.” Rizavi snapped irritably, helping him to his feet.

“Sorry.” Keith muttered. “Distracted.” Rizavi glared at him with her hands on her hips.

“Keith. Graduation is right around the corner, I know that you did not work this hard to get kicked now.”

She had no idea how right she was. The lie detector test had been a riot. All of his disciplinary issues, experimentation, hell even his personal life. All of it came out in the interview and Keith couldn’t remember being more embarrassed. Not about his life, he wasn’t shy about his experiences anymore, but that he hadn’t expected to have to lay his whole life out in the open like that. It wasn’t until after it was over that the interviewer told him that by all accounts, it was nowhere near that worst that he heard and some of those people still get hired. Honesty was the key thing and Keith had been, overwhelmingly so.

Keith turned a light shade of pink when he realized that he had caught Griffin’s eye from across the room. He ignored him and stormed out of the gym, heading to the locker room. It wasn’t time for their break yet, but he needed a minute to get himself together. He was white knuckling the bench on either side of him, trying to hold in the rage tears. This was becoming a regular occurrence and it was starting to wear him down. He had thought about asking for the number to the therapist that Lance went to, but he was too embarrassed and he didn’t want to see the same person as his boyfriend.

“What’s up, Kogane?” Keith heard Griffin’s voice and looked up to see him leaning against a locker, arms folded across his chest. Keith snorted in response and ignored the question. “What, don’t think I can be sympathetic?” Griffin sat down on the bench next to him. Keith looked at him skeptically.

“I think you’ve been a dick to me since we started.” Keith said curtly, “Don’t switch it up on me now.” Griffin chuckled at Keith’s response looked away for a minute. Keith was surprised when his head finally turned back to him that there was a tint of pink in Griffin’s cheeks.

“Yeah. Yeah, I guess there’s that.” Griffin admitted. “You’re kind of intimidating though, you know that? There’s a reason you’re at the top of the class.” Keith looked at him in surprise. He’d honestly had no idea. He just kept his head down and paid attention to his own training, he wasn’t worried about anyone or anything else. “What? You didn’t know that?”

Keith shook his head. “Nope. I didn’t.” Griffin chuckled again.

“Well, here I was thinking that you walked around like you were better than everyone because you knew how good you were.” Griffin mused, smirking to himself. Griffin scooted close enough that Keith could practically feel him next to him. He stood abruptly and Griffin looked up at him in surprise.

“We should get back.” Keith said quickly. See, this. This is what he needed to avoid, right here. But he was so pretty. Keith snapped himself out of it and couldn’t help but notice that Griffin looked moderately disappointed.

“Yeah. Yeah we should.” Griffin said, his tone like ice. “But if you wanna get a drink later, you know where I am.” He said as he slid past Keith to the door of the locker room. Keith exhaled a breath that he didn’t know he’d been holding. What the hell was he supposed to do. Was this even normal? He shook the thoughts away and returned to the mat, his focus sharp. It was time for him to get back in the game.

*************************************************************************************

Keith walked through the door of the apartment after an excruciating day and collapsed onto the couch. Lance appeared in the doorway of their bedroom and leaned over the back of the couch, massaging Keith’s shoulders gently and kissing his cheek.

“Long day, babe?” Lance asked. Keith nodded as Lance’s arms wrapped around him. He sighed and sank into Lance’s arms and he was lavished with kisses on his cheek and jaw before he turned his head so that Lance’s lips could meet his. Keith laid on the couch and gestured for Lance to come around, getting up briefly so that Lance could slide in underneath him. Keith laid his head over Lance’s heart, tracing the fabric of his shirt with his fingers. “What’s the matter Keith?” Lance asked gently, rubbing circles on his back.

“I’m just tired.” Keith said softly, it was true. He was, but he couldn’t tell Lance about Griffin. And what was there to tell really? Nothing. Sure, he was attractive, but he could look right? It’s not like he was having an affair with the man. “Can I ask you something?”

Keith rested his chin on his hands as he looked up at Lance. Lance looked slightly troubled and Keith wondered why that would be.

“Yeah, sure. What’s up?”

“I dunno, you’ve been acting weird lately.” Keith said, embarrassed that he was even bringing it up. “Is everything okay..?” Lance shifted slightly and looked away uncomfortably and that only drove Keith’s suspicions further down the pipeline to crazy town.

“Everything’s fine, babe, what’s going on?” Lance asked, eyebrows furrowed. Keith knew something was up because he didn’t look him in the eyes when he answered and he always looked Keith in the eyes when it was regarding something serious. So, either it wasn’t a serious thing or he was lying. And Keith was sure that Lance knew that Keith was considering whatever it was that Lance was keeping from him to be serious. If he wasn’t going to tell him, there was nothing he could do about it.

Keith sat up, sliding off the couch and looked down at Lance, surveying his face for any sign that he was going to give into him and tell him the truth. “You tell me. Sneaking out of bed to make phone calls, always hushed, ending conversations when I walk into the room.”

Lance looked bewildered for a moment. “Babe, what are you talking about?” Keith couldn’t believe that Lance was really playing stupid with him right now.

“Denial. That’s what you’re going with?” Keith asked, crossing his arms across his chest. “Sure. Okay.”

Lance sat up, resting his elbows on his knees. He scratched his head in a way that Keith thought was cute, but he shoved that away. He couldn’t think about how cute Lance was when he was so obviously lying to him about something.

“If you’re like… Cheating on me or something, can you just tell me please?” Keith asked trying to keep the desperation out of his tone. His eyes widened in anger when Lance bursted out in raucous laughter. “What’s funny? I’m not being funny.” Keith snapped.

“You…Think…I could ever…Cheat on you?” Lance said, wiping a tear of laughter away from his eyes. “That’s a good one Keithy.” Lance stood up to stretch. “Mama would come back from the grave and kill me if I ever did anything to hurt you.” Lance came over to Keith and wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist while kissing the crook of his neck and grabbing a handful of his ass. Keith let him, but he wasn’t sure if he really believed Lance or not. “I would never do that to you.” Lance said, as he reached up to cradle Keith’s face in his hands, blue-green eyes staring through his violet ones straight to his soul. He wanted to believe Lance so badly, he didn’t know why he just couldn’t bring himself to do it. Lance kissed him tenderly and he felt himself melt under Lance’s touch. Why couldn’t it just be this easy?

“Where are Marco and Veronica?” Keith asked, trying to change the subject. His body cried for Lance’s touch when Lance released him from the embrace. “I swear they’re like… Never here.” Lance shrugged.

“We have some cousins up farther north, I think Veronica was talking about going to see them for a few days.” Lance replied, nonchalantly. “Besides, when they’re not here, we get to have all the fun we want.” He waggled his eyebrows suggestively and Keith giggled in response. Lance’s phone buzzed on the coffee table, catching both of their attentions. Lance went to grab it, reading the message. “Actually, I forgot, I made plans with Pidge and Hunk tonight. I forgot to tell you. I’m sorry.”

“Am I not invited?” Keith asked, his feelings were a little hurt that they hadn’t thought to include him. Lance seemed to catch onto that fast because he covered his tracks.

“No, no. You’re totally invited. We’re just going to a bar for a little while.” Lance said. “I just gotta change.” Keith resigned himself to going. Besides, he hadn’t hung out with Pidge and Hunk in a while, not that he particularly minded. He wasn’t one of those people that constantly craved human interaction like Lance. But it was still nice to be around his friends every once and a while. He and Lance changed quickly and soon they were on their way.

**********************************************************************************  
By the time they arrived at the bar, it was around eight and Lance had offered to drive because Keith had looked so tired. Lance wasn’t convinced that Keith truly really wanted to be out, but he was doing his best to accommodate Keith’s mood. He was surprised that Keith had accused him of cheating out of everything and Lance just resolved that he need to be more careful in his planning. Hell, right now he was considering just telling Keith about the vacation so that he’d be thrown off the trail of what the real surprise was going to be.

Still, this bar had been a regular hang out for them while they had been in college. It wasn’t overly popular and it was kind of small, but it had personality. That’s what Keith had said anyway. He thought was grimy the first time Keith had brought them here. Some of the furniture was in disrepair or just really worn. But it was cozy and comfortable. Dimly lit, but moody. Just the kind of place Lance had assumed Keith would be into when he had first met him.

He and Keith took seats at the bar and Keith order his typical whiskey, straight up, but Lance was feeling adventurous tonight and asked for an ‘Adios Motherfucker.’ Lance had laughed when Keith nearly choked on his drink as he took his first swig of it.

“Vodka, gin, rum, sweet and sour mix, sprite, blue curacao and most importantly, tequila.” Lance said, ticking off the ingredients on his fingers as he took a swig of the bright blue concoction, his face contorting with how strong the drink was. Keith chuckled at Lance’s face.

“Too strong for you, Ace?” Keith said, smirking. Lance shrugged.

“Wanna try it?” Lance said holding up the drink to Keith’s face. Keith leaned away, laughing.

“I think I’ll keep it simple, thanks.” Keith denied him, laughing as Pidge and Hunk finally arrived. Lance watched Keith greet them and then did the same and Hunk immediately dragged him to a table to order food.

“Slow down, buddy.” Lance said with a laugh. “They’re not running out anytime soon.” He looked over at Keith who appeared to be deep in conversation with Pidge. He smiled to himself thinking about how in love he was with Keith.

“Are you really pining after him from across the room?” Hunk asked, laughing genially.

“I can’t help it.” Lance said, breaking into a bashful grin, ducking his head so that Hunk wouldn’t see that blush creeping up on his tanned skin. “I’ve never been this happy before.” Hunk made a gagging noise and Lance shoved him in the shoulder, watching as Pidge looked over at him and Hunk and excused herself before coming over to them.

“Excuse me?” Lance said, draining his glass. “Did you just leave my exceptionally hot boyfriend alone at the bar to be taken advantage of?” Pidge raised her eyebrow and ignored Lance’s question before turning her attention to Hunk.

“There’s an arcade in the back here, do you guys wanna go?” Pidge asked. “I asked Keith and he said he wanted to stay at the bar for a little while.” Now directing a look at Lance that made him feel slightly stupid.

“I’m down.” Hunk shrugged. “Lance?” Lance nodded his agreement and got up from the rickety bar chair.

“Yeah. I’m just gonna get another drink and check on Keith.” Lance said, rolling his eyes as Pidge and Hunk made obnoxious kissy faces and noises to each other. He left them to wander off to the arcade as he sidled up next to Keith.

“You doing okay, babe?” Lance asked, resting his hand on Keith’s thigh. Keith didn’t speak, but he nodded in affirmation and kissed Lance gently on the lips. “Mmkay. I’m gonna head to the arcade with Hunk and Pidge for a bit.” Lance gave Keith, one, two, three more pecks on the lips before leaving his boyfriend alone at the bar. He almost felt bad doing it, but Keith was the one who had his feelings hurt not being invited initially so he couldn’t be too upset now since he was willingly staying at the bar alone. Lance wanted to have some fun, and he’d be damned if he wasn’t going to.

*************************************************************************************

Keith watched Lance’s retreating form as he ran off to the arcade with his friends. He snorted to himself as he contemplated what the actual fuck he was doing. Why had he even wanted to come? To see for himself that Lance was actually doing what he said he was going to? God, he was pathetic. This was ridiculous, he should have just let Lance go out and have fun. He could’ve invited Allura over or went over to Shiro and Adam’s. instead, he was here being awkward as fuck and a killjoy for the group.

“This seat taken?” a voice said behind him. Keith craned his neck to look and then faced the bar again, sighing. James Griffin.

“Nope. No, it’s not.” Keith said, focusing his attention on the empty lowball glass in front of him. He signaled for the bartender. “Can I have another one of those please?”

“I’ll have what he’s having.” Griffin said as he climbed into the bar stool next to Keith. He was hot, that’s for damn sure. His hair was combed over revealing a neatly cut in part. His button up shirt was fitted but only buttoned half way, bulging around his biceps, the sleeves rolled up to his nicely tanned forearms. His jeans were fitted enough to show off the curve of his ass but not so tight that he couldn’t breathe. Not usually the kind of guy that Keith was into, he was far too pretty. But then, Lance was too. Just focus on Lance.

“Stalking me now?” Keith asked appraisingly, taking in Griffin’s appearance. Griffin chuckled.

“Maybe I was wrong about you earlier.” Griffin said, eyes narrowed as he surveyed Keith. His gaze made Keith uncomfortable, though Keith couldn’t figure out why. Still, two could play at that game.

“Oh?” He asked coyly, trying to gauge the level of Griffin’s interest. He wasn’t even sure why he even cared, honestly. Maybe the attention was nice? He sure as hell wasn’t used to it.

“Yeah. Maybe you do think you’re better than everyone else around.” Griffin teased as the bartender returned with their drinks. Keith snorted in disbelief. Griffin really had balls.

“You don’t know anything about me.” Keith said, taking a long sip from his glass. Griffin followed suit, shifting so that he was positioned closer to Keith. Keith fought the urge that he had to move in closer as well, knowing that he was playing in dangerous waters. Lance would be pissed if he came back and saw anything like this. Keith leaned away, eyeing Griffin suspiciously.

“I know that you’re hot as hell.” Griffin said pointedly. “I know you don’t back down from a challenge.” Keith drained the rest of his glass, the amber liquid searing the back of his throat. Griffin leaned into him, his eyes giving Keith the challenge that he was talking about.

“If that’s all you’ve got, no dice.” Keith hissed. “It’s time for you to go.” Griffin leaned in closer, Keith could smell the whiskey on his breath and he would’ve been lying if he had said he wasn’t immensely turned on right now, but this wasn’t right. He wanted Lance. However, before he could make his move to get up and leave, Griffin’s lips were on his. They were different than Lance’s, rougher. Where Lance’s kisses were tender, Griffin’s was intense, urgent. Keith pushed him away. This was not happening.

“What’s wrong?” Griffin asked, his tone annoyed. Keith glared at him. “I thought you were into me.”

“I have a boyfriend.” Keith snapped. “I know you know that.” Griffin looked away sheepishly and Keith knew that he was right.

“Yeah, I know.” Griffin looked up, alarmed. “Speaking of.” Keith looked in the direction of Griffin’s gaze and saw Lance about ten feet away. Keith’s breath hitched in his chest. He was standing there looking more devastated than Keith had ever seen him, holding two glasses. Keith was frozen in place, he couldn’t move a muscle. As Lance turned to walk away, Keith called out for him, struggling to squeeze away from the bar.

“Lance, wait!” Keith called. Lance stopped, but Keith could see him hesitate before he turned to face him. “It wasn’t what it looked like okay?” Keith could see the red creeping up Lance’s neck and he was desperately searching for words that would make this okay. “I promise you. He kissed me and I pushed him off, that’s all.”

“That’s the Griffin kid, right?” Lance asked furiously, angry tears welling up in his eyes. Keith wiped away one of his own. He nodded shamefully. Before Keith knew what was happening, Lance had set the drinks on a nearby table, walked back to the bar and confronted Griffin.

“Lance, what are you doing?” Keith asked, his voice a higher pitch than normal. Lance ignored him as he grabbed Griffin by the shoulder, turning him around to face him.

“What the-“ Griffin didn’t finish his sentence because Lance cocked back and punched him in the mouth.

“LANCE!” Keith exclaimed, pulling Lance away from Griffin.

“Stay away from Keith, you piece of shit.” Lance howled at Griffin as he wiped blood from the corner of his mouth.

“Come on.” Keith said, shooting a glare at Griffin. “We need to leave.” Lance jerked away from Keith and Keith could tell that he was drunk. Lance stalked off to the door, but he was losing his balance and Keith had to keep a close distance between them.

Keith tried to help Lance into the car, but Lance shoved him away. There was no use trying to explain anything tonight. Keith got in the driver’s side and slammed the door closed, burying his face in his hands and trying not to cry.

“I know it wasn’t your fault.” Lance whispered. Keith looked up at Lance with tears streaming down his cheeks. Lance reached out and wiped away a tear with his thumb and Keith turned into Lance’s hand. Lance reciprocated by pulling Keith gently over to him, kissing his head. Keith kissed Lance, harder than he meant to wanting to replace the last kiss he had received with one from the man that he loved.

“I’m sorry.” Keith whispered, mortified that he had let things with Griffin get that far in the first place.

“I have to tell you a secret.” Lance whispered. Keith pulled way, resting his hand on Lance’s chest and looking at him, fearful of what he was going to say. “I was being all secretive because we’re going on vacation when you graduate.” Keith looked at him, stunned.

“What?” Keith asked, dumbfounded by Lance’s admission.

“I’m not telling you where.” Lance said softly, “But I’ve been planning to surprise you with a vacation. But now I see why you don’t like surprises.” Lance chuckled softly to himself and Keith joined in after punching him in the shoulder.

“ASS.” Keith snapped before kissing Lance gently on the lips.

“You’re the ass that kissed another guy.” Lance pointed out, reopening the pit of guilt in Keith’s stomach.

“Lance, I’m so sorry.” Keith whispered, apologizing again. Lance waved him away.

“You get a free pass this one time.” Lance said, looking at Keith with understanding. “Everyone does stupid things sometimes. But I’d really appreciate it if you didn’t hang out with him.”

Keith raised his eyebrow, contemplating Lance’s words. “Jealous?”

“Of seeing my boyfriend with another hot guy?” Lance said, as if Keith was making the most absurd observation. “You bet your sweet ass. Looks like I’ve got to take you home and remind you who you belong to.” Keith laughed as he settled back into his own seat and put his seatbelt on.

“I think I’m the one taking you home.” He deadpanned as he turned the car on. He waited for Lance’s smartassy response, but it didn’t come. He looked over and saw that Lance was passed out in the seat. He smiled softly to himself. He had never been more sure that he was in love with this sweet boy. This sweet, hot boy that punched out guys in bars for his boyfriend and made secret vacation plans for them. Keith was definitely going to be making this up to him tomorrow. Lance deserved at least that much.


	7. That's Me Trying

By the time they got home, Lance was snoring and Keith was finally content. Lance wasn’t cheating on him. James was going to leave him alone. They were going to be just fine. Keith pulled in the parking lot and unbuckled himself before nudging Lance. He was snoring, as usual, as a trail of drool made its way down his chin. Keith shook his head, laughing to himself at how adorably ugly Lance was when he was asleep.

“Lance, come on.” Keith said gently, shaking him awake.

“What’s up?” Lance said groggily before snapping to his normal self. His eyes narrowed at Keith in mischief, the corner of his mouth turned up in a wicked half smile.

“What?” Keith said apprehensively. Lance pointed to the empty backseat. Keith looked from the backseat of the car back to Lance’s expectant face. “What?” he repeated, slightly confused. Lance gestured to the backseat again and Keith finally caught on. “Ohhhhh. Yeah, we can’t do that.”

Lance raised an eyebrow. “And why not?” Lance folded his arms across his chest waiting for Keith’s answer and Keith rolled his eyes.

“Because as much fun as that sounds, going to jail and going on the sex offender registry for public sex are not on my bucket list.” Keith said. Lance climbed over the middle console and into the backseat and started to undress. “Seriously, Lance?” Keith sighed in exasperation.

“Come on, Mullet. You owe me.” Lance whined as he slid his pants around his ankles. Keith climbed into the back seat and into Lance’s lap.

“You’re lucky you’re hot.” Keith leveed as he graced Lance’s mouth with series of intense kisses. He felt Lance’s hands on him, sliding under his shirt. Keith pulled it off and tossed it away, kissing down Lance’s chest and abs and yanking his boxer briefs around his ankles. He pulled his own jeans and briefs down and climbed back into Lance’s lap, wrapping one of his hands around the length of Lance’s cock. Keith and Lance were too wrapped up in the heat of the moment to notice someone walk up to the car, knocking on the glass.

“Shit.” Keith said as he and lance scrambled to cover themselves. Shiro peeked in at them and Keith rolled his eyes at him, holding up a finger. Shiro walked up to the stairwell of their apartment building as Lance and Keith redressed themselves. “Well, at least it was Shiro and not a real cop.”

“I’m telling Shiro you said he’s not a real cop.” Lance deadpanned as he wriggled into his jeans.

“Nothing I haven’t told him before.” Keith said, though his response was muffled by his shirt being pulled down. Lance sighed.

“You can make this up to me later.” Lance said with a wink before climbing back into the front seat and getting out of the car. Keith rolled his eyes and followed Lance out of the car.

“So, we’re venturing into exhibitionism, huh?” Shiro asked, stifling a laugh as Keith and Lance made their way up to their apartment building.

“Can it, Shiro.” Keith snapped as Lance and his brother followed him up the stairs.

“Don’t be mad at me because your quickie wasn’t quick enough.” Shiro shot back, still giggling. Lance was mostly silent. He was always embarrassed when someone caught them having sex, which Keith thought was funny considering when his own mother had caught them, he had shrugged it off. Keith let them into the apartment and Lance made a beeline for the bedroom.

“What’s his problem?” Shiro asked, pointing his thumb at the door as it slammed shut behind Lance. Keith sighed, not knowing where to start.

“It’s been a long night.” Keith replied, rubbing his forehead, suddenly feeling more exhausted than he was in the car. “What are you doing here?” Keith asked curiously. It was a little late for a house call. Shiro looked at Keith sheepishly, scratching his head.

“Well, me and Adam got into an argument and I came over here to cool off.” Shiro admitted. “I didn’t think you would mind, I’m sorry I didn’t call.” Keith clapped his brother on the shoulder.

“Well, Veronica and Marco are gone for the weekend, so you can sleep on the sofa.” Keith offered. “But whatever it is with Adam, you should just go home tomorrow and work it, I’m sure it’s no big deal.”

Shiro eyed Keith suspiciously. “Since when did you get all mature and wise, hothead?” Keith snorted. The truth was that Keith was the same he’d always been, mostly. Lance had for sure played a huge part in mellowing him out.

“What can I say, my older brother finally rubbed off on me.” Keith said with a shrug. “You know where everything is, get it yourself.” He went into the kitchen, grabbed a glass and filled it with water, contemplated it for a second and the poured it out before reaching into the freezer and grabbing the bottle of whiskey he’d barely opened.

“My gracious host.” Shiro joked, reclining on the couch, resting his head on his arm. Keith held up the bottle where Shiro could see it.

“Want one?”

“Now we’re talking.”

Keith poured them both a measurable amount and then made his way back to the living room, handing Shiro his glass before taking the dilapidated recliner than Lance loved. Keith watched Shiro down his glass in one gulp.

“That bad, huh?” Keith mused. Shiro shot him a warning look to stay off the subject. “On that note, I think I’m gonna head to bed.” Shiro nodded.

“Hey, Keith, do you mind if I have a little more?” Shiro asked, holding the glass up. Keith shook his head.

“Nope, you know where it is.” Keith replied, gesturing to the kitchen. Shiro nodded in thanks and Keith joined Lance in the bedroom. He looked up from the game he was playing on his phone.

“Everything okay with Shiro?” Lance asked, his voice soft. Keith could tell that he was still at least mildly upset about what had transpired at the bar, but he didn’t broach the subject. He didn’t want to upset Lance further if he didn’t want to talk about it.

“Yeah, just a thing with Adam.” Keith said, dismissively as he pulled his shirt off and joined Lance in bed. Lance didn’t look at him, focused instead on his phone. Keith looked at him wishing that Lance would talk to him. He got half of his wish.

“What was that at the bar, Keith?” Lance asked, not bothering to tear his gaze away from the brightly lit screen of his phone. Keith looked down at his hands which were fidgeting with the corner of his side of the comforter. He felt a flush creep up his neck in shame. “Are you into that kid?” He didn’t know how to answer the question, but he didn’t want to lie to Lance.

“I mean… I’m not into him.” Keith said, “I think he’s hot, sure, but I’m not into him. I’m in love with you.” Keith reached out to touch Lance’s shoulder and he felt Lance tense up under his touch. He could tell the intrusion of Lance’s space wasn’t welcome, so he withdrew his hand, reluctantly, still not looking at Lance’s face. Keith was surprised when he set his phone down to properly engage in the conversation. Lance tilted Keith’s chin up to look him in the eye and it made Keith feel like a child that had done something wrong and was being punished.

“Did you want him to kiss you?” Lance asked, desperation leaking into his eyes and his voice as he searched Keith’s face for a giveaway. Keith was taken aback by the question, but he also found that he was asking himself. No. Definitely not.

“Of course not.” Keith snapped indignantly. “That’s ridiculous.” Lance sighed and took Keith’s hand, rubbing circles in his palm with his thumb.

“Babe, it’s normal to be attracted to other people.” Lance said softly. “I don’t blame you if you are, he’s pretty perfect. And probably less damaged.” He looked away from Keith so that he wouldn’t see the tears welling up in his eyes, but it didn’t fool Keith. To prove that, Keith climbed into Lance’s lap, pulling his face into his hands and bringing it within an inch of his own.

“I do not want anyone but you.” Keith whispered. “You are beautiful and perfect and I’m in love with you. You are not damaged. You’re grieving and I am here with you because I want to be. I do not want anyone else, Lance Xavier McClain. I want you.” Keith pressed his lips tenderly to Lance’s and Lance returned the kiss with fervor, his hands roaming Keith’s naked torso. Keith rolled onto his back, pulling Lance down on top of him as Lance deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue into Keith’s mouth. Keith didn’t fight the intrusion but returned the kiss with urgency. Eventually the make-out session ended with Keith snuggled up to Lance’s chest. Keith would be sure to make sure that Lance was appreciated from now on.  
*************************************************************************************

The next week flew by and Lance spent much of his time at his diner with Marco and Veronica setting up the floor plan. Every once and a while, Hunk would come by with input for the menu. He knew that Keith was worried about how much he was working, but he knew the diner needed to be up and running soon since now he was paying monthly for the space. He had meetings with contractors coming up to help start with the renovation and he was thoroughly impressed by how quickly everything was coming together. It just made him want to work harder. He had never been so proud of himself before and it felt nice to get that same acknowledgement from Marco and Veronica. He had never received that type of validation from his older siblings in the past.

“I don’t know if you thought about it.” Veronica began as she went through paint swatches, “But you should hire Hunk to manage the kitchen. His ideas for the menu are inspired.” Lance didn’t look up from his paperwork, but nodded in agreement.

“I’ve been thinking about that.” Lance admitted. “But he deserves better than I’m going to be able to pay him here, at least in the beginning.” Veronica nodded in understanding.

“That’s fair, hermanito, but he’s your friend, I think he would understand until the business takes off.” Veronica replied pointedly. Lance considered her point. He also wasn’t really sure about hiring friends to work for him.

“I’ll consider it.” Lance said evenly as he pored over the plans that a couple of different contractors had given him, comparing them. “What do you think, Ronnie? A wrap around bar by the windows or just the one?”

“I think just the one. It’ll give you more space to play around with seating arrangements later.” Veronica answered, tossing a handful of dark swatches into the trash. “I’m thinking bright colors to open the space up, what do you think?”

Lance grinned. “I think Mama would like that. I’ve been thinking about a name too.” Veronica looked up, raising her eyebrow in curiosity. “Rosa’s.” Veronica’s grin matched Lance’s and she nodded fervently.

“I think Mama would love that, hermanito. Mama estaria muy orgullosa de ti.” Veronica said, wiping a tear out of the corner of her eye.

“Aye, cabrona.” Lance said. “Don’t cry. Me vas hacer llorar.” Lance said, dabbing at his own eyes as Marco entered the room, ending a phone call.

“We’ve decided on a name.” Lance announced, grinning widely as Veronica wiped a couple more tears away. “Rosa’s.” Marco broke out into a wide, if not sad, smile at his brother and sister and Lance got up from the bar to embrace his elder siblings in a group hug. It might not have happened how he wanted it, but Lance had never felt closer to them and he was grateful to Mama for her lessons to always keep them close. She had been right, you would never know when you needed them the most and he was grateful that despite everything that had happened between them, the love was still there.

“I’m proud of you, hermano.” Marco said softly, clapping his younger brother on the shoulder. Lance couldn’t help but grin at him.

“I wouldn’t be doing this without you and Ronnie.” Lance admitted, hugging his brother again as Veronica looked on, ever so slightly weepy.

“And Keith.” Marco pointed out and Lance grinned again, ducking his head bashfully. “You sure you’re ready to take the plunge?” Lance avoided the joke.

“I’m ready.” Lance nodded, he had never been more sure of anything. Marco smiled at him broadly.

“Good. Because he’s probably the only one that could put up with your shit.” Marco said with a laugh. Veronica and Lance joined in on the laughs.

“I don’t think Keith puts up with it.” Veronica teased. “I think he shuts it down.” The siblings spent the rest of the afternoon talking and laughing. Reminiscing about their childhood and lamenting that Luis wasn’t present to take part in the McClain family bonding. Lance couldn’t remember being this happy. He was expanding on his mother’s legacy, building on his dream and soon he would be proposing to the love of his life.


	8. Freedom

The next few weeks passed quickly and Keith was growing wary of Veronica and Marco staying with him and Lance. He loved them, but he was more than ready to get back to it just being he and his boyfriend. He didn’t have it in him to bring it up to Lance, but more than once he had considered going to stay with Adam and Shiro. He wouldn’t do that to Lance, of course, but the thoughts were there and more than once he had to hold himself back from snapping at Marco when he realized that his living habits were incredibly similar to Lance’s and he could only handle one Lance. It was a miracle that Rosa hadn’t killed her sons because Keith and Veronica were both on the edge.

The morning of Keith’s graduation, he was woken up by Lance kissing him. He leaned into Lance’s lips, groaning into the early morning kisses and he was vaguely aware of his morning wood straining in his boxer briefs.

“Today’s a big day for you.” Lance said, his voice a low rumble in his throat. The sound of it just turned Keith on more as he slipped his tongue into Lance’s mouth with the next kiss.

“Mmhmm.” Was all Keith had the patience to manage. Lance chuckled and returned the kiss with passion, grinding his hips into Keith’s. Keith’s breath hitched at the contact and Lance began to kiss his neck. Before Keith opened his eyes, Lance was gone and his body ached, yearning for Lance’s touch.

“You have a graduation to get ready for mister. Don’t worry, you’ll get all the loverboy you want after.” Lance said with a wink as Keith groaned in dismay. He threw the covers over his head before it really sank in. Today was the day that he was done. All the training and hard work, the long days had paid off. He had made it. He threw the covers back with an exaggerated sigh and climbed out of bed to get ready for the first day of his new career.

“Geez, Mullet.” Lance said, grinning sheepishly at Keith. Keith stopped mid-stretch, looking at Lance curiously. “It should be illegal for you to be that hot.” Keith blushed furiously. “And you’re blushing. You’re fucking adorable.”

“Knock it off, Lance.” Keith said, embarrassed. He contemplated throwing a pillow in his direction, but decided against it for all the good it would do. Lance crossed the room back to Keith, wrapping his arms around his waist, landing soft, sensual kisses along his neck and shoulders.

“Aw, what’s wrong, embarrassed?” Lance whispered. Keith’s body tightened as Lance pressed himself against him. Keith turned his head to Lance and he responded by kissing Keith’s cheek. “Come on, hot stuff. Gotta get you ready for your big debut. And you know I just love a man in uniform.” Keith let out an involuntary squeal when Lance grabbed a handful of his ass before he walked away. Lance really knew how to get him going and then leave him hanging. Keith scowled at the door before reaching into his dresser drawer for a pair of boxer briefs. Before Keith made it to the door, the familiar ring of his phone echoed around the room and he doubled back to see who it was. Allura. He cocked his eyebrow in surprise as he picked up the phone.

“Hello?” He said into the phone. He didn’t hear a reply, but he definitely heard shuffling in the background. And yelling. But he couldn’t make out what was being said. He was sure that the call was accidental, but he really want to listen to a fight between Allura and her boyfriend. Just as he was about to hang up the phone, the voices got closer and he heard a crash and Allura scream. Sobbing. A split second after, the line went dead, leaving Keith mortified and confused.

“Keith! Hurry up!” Lance called, snapping Keith out of his thoughts.

“Getting in the shower now!” Keith called back, looking at his phone in confusion. What was he supposed to do? He had half a mind to tell Lance and Shiro what he had heard on the phone, but he didn’t want to jump headfirst into Allura’s business if he wasn’t sure. What he did know was that he was going to keep a closer eye on her and Lotor and make more of an effort to be more inclusive of Allura. He hadn’t realized that they had gotten that out of touch. He and Allura had never been especially close, but if his suspicions were true, then he and their friends would have to do something.

He grabbed his towel and his underwear and practically sprinted towards the bathroom. At least Allura would be at the ceremony and he could make sure that she was okay. All of his thoughts slipped away when he stepped under the luxurious cascade of scorching water. Keith ran his fingers through his soaking wet mop of hair and inhaled deeply, he didn’t hear the door open and he didn’t realize that anyone was in the bathroom until Lance’s tanned arms wrapped around his waist.

“I thought we had to get going?” Keith mused, pressing his body closer to Lance’s.

“I think we can be a little bit late.” Lance whispered, nipping playfully at his neck and shoulder. Keith turned around to face Lance, the fire in the pit of his belly growing as he kissed Lance’s lips with a burning intensity. He groaned into the kiss as Lance’s hands roamed down his body, grabbing a handful of his backside.

“W-we can’t be late.” Keith whispered as Lance’s hand roamed back around to his front, long fingers groping at his rapidly hardening length. Lance pulled Keith back up into the kiss, their lips melting into one under the stream of hot water. Keith reluctantly pulled himself away from Lance’s embrace and handed him the bottled of shampoo with a smirk.

Lance let out a snort as he squirted some of the minty smelling substance into his hand, lathering it up before massaging it gently into Keith’s scalp. A small sigh of comfort escaped Keith’s body at Lance’s touch and he felt himself ascend to a level of relaxation that he had never reached before. Now that he had thought about it, they had been together for almost eight months and had never showered like this together. This was something they would have to do more often. Keith leaned into Lance as he began to rinse the suds from Keith’s hair, continuing to massage gently.

When all the soap was rinsed from his hair, the feeling of Lance’s gentle hands was replaced by that of his own louffa as Lance began to gently use it to wash Keith’s back. This was more intimate than sex and Keith relished every touch as he felt Lance’s fingertips trace the skin he had just washed. Keith shivered despite the heat of the steam when Lance pressed his lips to his shoulder, leaving a trail of kisses up to the nape of his neck. Keith turned to face his lover and pressed his lips to Lance’s before Lance pressed the louffa to Keith’s chest, massaging the spicy scented soap into his skin. Keith smirked up at Lance as the louffa moved down his abdomen and Lance looked back at him devilishly, taking his length in his other hand, stroking it twice. Keith’s cock twitched in Lance’s hand and Keith took Lance’s in his to return his favor. Before they could take it much farther, a loud knock sounded at the door, interrupting them, yet again.

“Keith! Let’s go! You’re going to be late!” It was Adam. “Shiro’s waiting in the car! Come on!” Keith groaned in sexual frustration. He needed his release and he knew Lance was feeling the same. Before Keith could react to Adam’s intrusion, Lance captured his lips with his own.

“Don’t worry.” Lance whispered in Keith’s in, only contributing to his arousal. “You’ll have my undivided attention when we get home. Keith’s body ached at the absence of Lance’s touch as Lance smiled at him before climbing out of the shower. Keith admired Lance’s butt as he wrapped a towel around his waist. Keith stood under the water for another minute before following Lance out of the shower and grabbing a towel of his own.

Keith left the bathroom and found himself face to face with Adam with a smirk on his face.

“What?” Keith said, eyes wide trying to feign innocence.

“Nothing, nothing.” Adam said throwing his hands up, nodding towards his and Lance’s bedroom. Keith snorted and entered his room where Lance had just pulled on a pair of dark pink boxer briefs that perfectly showed off the ass that Keith loved so much and enough of his bulge that Keith’s mouth watered. Keith closed the door behind him and drank in the image of Lance in just his underwear. The sculpted planes of his back, his shoulder, not too broad, but tautly muscular all the same. Lance turned to face Keith, blushing as he caught his boyfriend checking him out.

“What?” Lance asked as he pulled blue dress shirt off the hanger.

“I just love you, that’s all.” Keith said with a shrug. The two boys got ready together and left the house hand in hand, ready for Keith to start his next journey.

*************************************************************************************

Keith left Lance and the rest of his party as soon as they arrived at the academy. Lance was excited to see Keith take on this new journey. Lance walked in with Shiro and Adam and he saw Hunk, Shay, Pidge and Matt across the room. A grin broke out over his face as he waved them over. The two parties met half way.

They all chatted aimlessly as they found their seats. Shiro looked at Lance expectantly and the look made Lance incredibly nervous. He had told Keith that they were going on vacation, he didn’t tell him that they were flying to Paris tomorrow. He was nervous for Keith’s reaction, but he was also excited to ask him to marry him. Veronica and Marco had been pestering him about it for weeks and Lance would just shrug them off or blush furiously every time and it made for a seriously awkward conversation if Keith happened to walk into the room.

When the police officer recruits came out, Lance grinned furiously as he watched them, spotting Keith immediately. To his irritation, he also saw James and a flicker of jealousy sparked in his chest as his mind wandered back to the night in the bar and he had a flash of an urge to go down and fuck up his pretty face one more time.

Still, he sat in his chair and white knuckled it through the ceremony, listening to all the speeches from the mayor and the police chief, people who Lance had no idea who they even were. Finally they got to the badge pinning and he made his way down to the pulpit, grinning like an idiot as he and Shiro pinned Keith’s badge to his chest. Lance swore he saw tears in the corners of Keith’s eyes and he wore a shit eating grin with Adam snapped a picture with Lance and Shiro on either side of Keith and another with just Keith and Lance. Lance’s heart swelled with pride and he could barely contain himself as they got in the car for the ride home.

They pulled into the parking lot and Shiro mouthed “good luck” to him as they got out of the car and Lance returned the favor with a thumbs up and a grimace as Keith began to make his way up to the apartment.

“Nope, you’re coming with me.” Lance said confidently, grinning from ear to ear. A look of confusion flashed over Keith’s face and Lance felt his heartbeat quicken in anxious anticipation.

“Where are we going?” Keith asked, looking at Lance in confusion. Lance shrugged, gesturing to the car. Lance got in the driver’s seat, much to Keith’s chagrin. “You’re not taking me on a surprise right now.” Keith groaned. Keith had no idea. And he wouldn’t until they got to the airport. Lance was grateful that Keith had changed out of his uniform before they had come home, it was going to make boarding exponentially easier. Lance grinned as the car engine roared to life and he took them towards their final destination. His heart was bursting with excitement and love for the man sitting next to him as he took Keith’s hand in his.


	9. Surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know this chapter is super short compared to the wait, but I promise I'll make it worth it!  
> The wait for the next chapter won't be nearly as long now that my writer's block has seemingly subsided!  
> Love you guys, xoxo

Lance refused to answer Keith’s questions about where they were headed. No matter how Keith asked him, Lance deflected him. When Keith realized they were pulling into the airport, he nearly freaked out.

“Lance, where the fuck are we going?” Keith asked nervously for what seemed like the hundredth time, his voice an octave higher than normal. Lance seemed smirk in amusement as he pulled into a spot in the parking garage. He hummed some song that Keith didn’t recognize as he turned the car off and got out of the car. Keith followed his lead, slamming his door indignantly. “Lance, answer me!” Keith snapped as Lance walked around to the trunk, pulling his own suitcase out and gesturing to the one Keith assumed that he had packed for him.

Keith shook his head and lugged his suitcase out of the trunk allowing Lance to close it. He eyed his lover suspiciously and stomped after him as he made his way to the airport entrance. Where the hell could Lance be dragging him off to? He knew that he hated surprises. He never knew how to plan for them, especially a trip like this. Still, he silently fumed, the wheels turning in his head as they made their way to the check in terminal.

Before Keith knew it, they were on the plane. Lance had handed both the tickets and both of their passports over to the TSA agent and quickly plucked them out of Keith’s hand before he could get a peek at them.

“You know I’m just going to see where we’re going when we get to the gate, right?” Keith asked, his eyebrow raised in amusement at Lance’s determination to keep the secret from him.

“That’s what this is for.” Lance said with a smirk. Keith rolled his eyes as Lance brandished a blindfold, dangling it in front of him.

“Oh, hell no.”

“Please.” Lance begged, dragging the word out so it was three times longer than normal. Keith eventually relented and submitted to the embarrassment of Lance’s request before Lance excused himself to go find caffeine for them. As tempted as he was to ruin the secret and peek from the blindfold, he couldn’t betray Lance’s trust like that. He’d have to be content to sit there in silence and wait patiently for Lance’s big reveal. He heard snickers of people that were passing by, but he ignored them. He could feel huge butterflies floating around in his stomach that were reminiscent of his feelings for Lance before that had actually been reveal to each other.

Lance came back what felt like an eternity later and gently handed a coffee to him and he lifted it to his lips.

“You got it right, right?” Keith asked, skeptical that Lance actually knew his coffee order.

“You think that I don’t know you by now, Mullet?” Lance scoffed as he laced his fingers between Keith’s. Keith’s face flushed as Lance left a gentle kiss on his cheek.

“Lance, are you doing okay?” Keith asked, worry coloring his voice. Lance withdrew his hand at Keith’s words and he found himself missing Lance’s touch.

“Babe, I’m fine. I promise.” Lance said calmly. Keith picked up on a chill to his tone and he turned his body towards his boyfriend. Keith frowned, frustrated that he couldn’t see through the blackness of the blindfold to see Lance’s face. Keith side, his impatience growing.

“When can I take this shit off?” Keith growled. He heard Lance give a small chuckle and felt his hand wrap itself back into his own.

“Soon, babe.” Lance whispered. Instinctively, Keith leaned into Lance, burying his face in Lance’s shoulder. “Are you pouting?”

“Yes.”

Lance chuckled softly, running his fingers through Keith’s hair as Keith nuzzled his neck. Keith relished the relaxing feeling of Lance’s gentle touch, the strokes quelling the pit of anxiety in his stomach and before he knew it, he was asleep.

*********************************************************************

Keith didn’t wake until he and Lance had to board the plane. Lance had passed the time going back and forth between stealing glances at his boyfriend’s peacefully beautiful face and combing through his social media. Lance guided Keith onto the plane and to their seats, receiving bewildered looks from other passengers as well as the flight staff. Lance ignored them as the pilot came over the intercom and finally allowed Keith to remove his blindfold. He chuckled slightly as the look of relief that came over Keith’s face as his vision was restored.

“Feel better?” Lance asked. Keith nodded in response, but he was cut off by the pilot’s announcement.

“Welcome aboard Flight 9235 to Paris!” The pilot said cheerfully. Keith’s mouth dropped open in shock, tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

“Lance! What did you do?!” Keith exclaimed. Lance shrugged nonchalantly.

“You deserve it.” He replied simply. Keith collapsed into him, crying. “Oh, come on, love. No tears. Why are you crying?”

Keith looked up at him, unable to speak. Lance looked down at his beautiful boyfriend and kissed him gently on the lips. Keith melted into him. Lance didn’t hear the rest of the pilot’s speech as before the boys knew it, their plane was airborne.

“How the hell did you plan this?” Keith asked. “Like… How did I not figure this out?” Lance laughed out loud.

“You can be surprisingly unobservant, which is hilarious because I was terrified you were going to figure it out or Shiro was going to tell you, or-“ Lance rambled before Keith cut him off.

“Wait-Shiro knew about this?” Keith asked, dumbfounded. He threw himself back into his seat. “Of course he did. I’m such an idiot.”

“You said it not me.” Lance teased. Keith punched him in the shoulder. “OW!” Keith huffed before relaxing back into his seat. Lance glanced at Keith and caught him gazing longingly at him.

“Hi.” Lance said softly, reaching for Keith’s hand. Keith reciprocated, their fingers intertwining.

“Hi.” Keith whispered, a small smile gracing his lips as he stared down at their hands. “I love you, you know that, Ace?”

“I know.” Lance confirmed. “I love you too, Mullet.”  
Lance kissed the top of Keith’s head as he snuggled into Lance’s chest. The flight was going to be worth it. Keith didn’t know it yet, but they were going to come back engaged and more in love than ever if Lance had anything to say about it


End file.
